


Lovely

by obimanletkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obimanletkenobi/pseuds/obimanletkenobi
Summary: “Okay. I have a… proposition,” she says, and he looks at her curiously. “It might be best if i just show you”She puts her forehead against his, closes her eyes and lets herself fully focus on the fantasy she’s been developing for years. Him, spread open beneath her. The details are fuzzy, positions bleeding into each other, his hair different lengths all at the same time, sometimes her hands buried into the long curls he has now, sometimes his padawan braid wrapped around her fingers, and she’s a bit embarrassed that he can see how long she’s wanted this.Anakin gets pegged and he likes it so much he builds Padme a dildo she'll be able to feel.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> The magic dildo will show up in the second chapter, I'm afraid, which is partially written already but I can't make any promises as to when I'll post it.

By the time she gets to her apartment, Padme is almost jittery with excitement. Not only did she actually leave work on time for once, something that’s been happening less and less often as the war goes on, Anakin is on leave for the next two weeks. They haven’t been on the same planet for more than a couple of days in months now, so this gives them a chance to actually spend some time together and she has an idea for how exactly they're going to spend it. It’s not a new idea by any means, it only took a few days with him back on Naboo for the words _this boy is begging to be topped_ to appear in her mind, and they never left. It did take a while before she was sure he’d agree though, and by then the war kept them apart so often, leaving them so little time together that she didn’t even have the energy to bring it up.

“I’m in the bath,” he shouts, once he hears the door close behind her. 

He usually is, whenever he’s alone in her apartment, he likes to soak for hours, get all the battle grime off. She can’t really blame him, he went from the life of a slave to that of a monk, he deserves the little luxuries wherever he can find them. Plus, he uses up all the soaps and oils she gets in gift baskets from delegates. She always prefers to stick to the same Nubian soap she’s been using all her life, the smell reminding her of home, so the gifts pile up, even with her handmaidens taking their pick.

The water is a deep purple today, but thankfully doesn’t appear to stain. Once he’d used something with glitter in it by accident and it took weeks for his skin to stop sparkling faintly. He’d made up some excuse about doing recon in a club, but she remembers Ahsoka teased him mercilessly about it.

He’s reading something on a data pad that’s floating in the air above him, and she strips down to her slip, sits down on the edge of the tub to remove her makeup, slipping her legs into the warm bath, toes finally regaining some feeling after hours in the air conditioned senate. He rubs the back of his hand against her shin under the water, but doesn’t speak, probably wanting to finish reading first. She doesn’t mind, it’s nice to just spend time with him. It gives them a chance to pretend they’re normal, pretend they can afford to just sit quietly in each other’s presence instead of trying to squeeze a whole relationship out of short stolen moments. 

He floats the datapad over to the counter with a wave of his hand once he’s done, and finally looks at her, smiling so brightly she can’t help but do the same.

“Hi,” he says.

“I’ve missed you,” she answers, obviously.

“I know. I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

“It’s not your fault. Besides, I’ve got an idea for how you can make it up to me.”

“Oh?”

“You know, I have this amazing date planned for us.” They’d tried it a few times, in the very beginning. Going to museums with him pretending to be her bodyguard, or sitting at separate, but close tables at a restaurant. It didn’t work, just reminded them of how much they were missing, but it did become a running joke between them, planning elaborate secret dates like heists.

“We go to the park…” she starts, but he suddenly hooks his hand behind her knee, the other going to steady her hips, and pulls her into the bath. She lands straddling him, winces at the sound of water sloshing over the edges. Apparently he’s not in the mood for jokes. To be fair, neither is she, just suddenly got nervous when it came to actually telling him the plan.

“Of course I would be happy to escort you, senator,” he answers with a mocking tone, “but somehow I don’t think that’s what you actually had in mind.”

“And why would you think that? It’s important to appreciate nature whenever you can,” she pushes, a giggle breaking through the mask of a stoic politician when he swirls water around her ribs with the force, tickling her. 

“You know, I’ve spent the last month in a jungle in the middle of nowhere, trees are the last thing I want to appreciate right now.”

“Oh? And what would you rather appreciate?” She asks, running her fingers gently up his sides, tickling him right back. 

“Actually, I think I’m all set. I could just spend the next two weeks in this bath with you. But I have a hunch you really do have something else planned.”

She’s been trying not to think too hard about the details, but apparently he still picked up on the general excitement, so there's no point delaying any longer.

“Okay. I have a… proposition,” she says, and he looks at her curiously. “It might be best if I just show you”

She puts her forehead against his, closes her eyes and lets herself fully focus on the fantasy she’s been developing for years. Him, spread open beneath her, and her slowly fucking into him, wrenching the pleasure out of him like he does for her, finally giving him a chance to just let go. The details are fuzzy, positions bleeding into each other, his hair different lengths all at the same time, sometimes her hands buried into the long curls he has now, sometimes his padawan braid wrapped around her fingers, and she’s a bit embarrassed that he can see how long she’s wanted this. 

She feels more than hears his sharp intake of breath, with how close they are, and when she finally pulls back, he’s biting his lip, eyes fixed on her with a scary intensity, and oh, she can feel him hardening against her thigh. 

“I take it you’d be willing to try it,” she asks, aiming for a cocky tone, but really she just sounds delighted.

“Force, Padme. Of course I would,” he chokes out, then suddenly stands up, holding her against him, and carries her out of the bathroom, splashing water everywhere. She grabs a towel on the way out, wraps it around his shoulders to dry him off at least a bit. 

He tries to throw her on the bed but she clings to him, almost making him lose his balance. “Wait! At least let me take this off, or we’ll be sleeping in a soaked bed.” 

He sets her down on the floor, pulls the wet, clinging slip off himself, because apparently he’s in a hurry, then pushes her on the bed and climbs over her, finally, gloriously kissing her. And oh how she’s missed him. She could have spent an eternity in that bathtub with him too, and maybe someday the war will be over, and they will. But right now she’s in a hurry too, so she rolls them over, kisses him once more for good luck, then climbs off to get the lube from the bedside drawer. When she comes back, he’s moved further up the bed, laying back against the pillows with his legs wide open, because he’s smart like that. 

She bends his knees up, spreads them a bit further apart and settles in between, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh while she slicks up her fingers. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” He asks, but it’s not really a question. He must have seen something in her fantasy to suggest it, an unfamiliar body shape instead of his, a slightly different skin tone. Despite his jealous tendencies she doesn’t like lying to him, and it wouldn’t work anyway, so she just says yes, because she has, not many times, but still quite a few.

“Was it Clovis?” he asks, with that same acid in his voice that appears whenever he's talking about him. She can’t help but laugh out loud. “Well, was it him or not? Why are you laughing?” 

She’ll never understand his obsession with the man, when what they had together was not much more than a fling. She hopes he never meets someone she actually loved, for their sake. She finally gets her laughter under control. 

“I’m laughing because he broke up with me after I suggested it.” That seems to shock him out of the jealous spiral, so she continues. “Now, can I get on with it, or would you rather continue talking about Clovis?” 

“Go on then,” he mumbles.

“Really? Because I hear he got this new job on-“

“I get the point, please, Padme.” And she could never resist him when he begs so she muffles another giggle on his thigh, then moves further down, and without any more preamble presses a kiss on the head of his cock and a finger against his hole at the same time. She spreads the lube around before slowly pushing in while she licks up his length. He exhales slowly, pressing back against her a little, experimentally, then he relaxes and sinks back down into the pillows. She goes further in, slowly starts to move, still licking at his cock, completely focused, so it startles her when he speaks.

“Is this it?” 

She looks up and sees her dildo floating above him. He must have seen it in the drawer when she left it open. He does that sometimes, gets distracted during sex, but she can see his cheeks are flushed and his breathing is already a bit heavier, so she doesn’t hold it against him.

“Yeah.”

He turns it around in the air, feels the texture with his fingers. She’s had it for years now, without any doubt her favorite out of the few toys she owns, despite the fact that she hasn’t used it on anyone except herself since they got married. It’s double sided, with a part for her to hold inside, so she doesn’t have to wear a harness. The part for him is rather small, but when she bought it she didn’t want to scare her partner off with anything bigger. He’s studying it closer now, scrunching his nose when he runs a nail against a defect, but she’s not in the mood to thinks about craftsmanship, so presses up with her finger, wraps her lips around his cock, and smiles around it when she hears the dull smack of silicone falling on his chest. After that he doesn’t get distracted anymore, as she slowly works him up to a second finger, still sucking, though she’s finding it harder and harder to stay concentrated. He's usually so quiet, no wonder when he grew up in the temple, but now he’s letting out these lovely little whiny sounds on every exhale, and she wants to hear as much from him as possible, so she sinks her mouth as far down as she can, rubs against that spot inside him that makes his hips jump, and there it is. An actual moan. She could count on the fingers of one hand every time she’s heard anything like that from him, but she doesn’t get to enjoy it for long, because he’s pulling gently, but insistently on her hair until she slides off his cock. 

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna come soon,” he says, voice low and shaky.

“And? We have all night don’t we?”

He stares at her like he’s searching for answers in her face, then drops his head back on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. 

She bites his thigh, soothes the skin with her tongue and she’s not sure if he’s still thinking or if he’s already agreed, so she wiggles her fingers inside him and hums a questioning note. 

“Yeah. Yeah, alright,” he breathes out. 

She smiles and gets back to work, spreading her fingers apart until she can fit in a third one. It’s not strictly necessary, the toy really isn’t that big, but with the way his breath catches, the way he clenches around her fingers, she thinks it might be absolutely necessary after all. She wonders, not for the first time, how that tight heat would feel around a cock, if she had one. Overwhelming, probably, transcendental, with how incredible it is already. The slick drag of his walls, the way she can guide him towards his pleasure with the slightest twist of her wrist, a precise curl of her fingers. She sucks harder now that she has a goal in mind, thrusts faster, until his hips start to jerk up on their own and she has to lay the forearm of her free hand across his hips to keep from choking. It doesn’t help much, so she lets his cock drop out of her mouth, starts to lick and suck at the underside instead, wrapping her hand around the tip, just in time because when she curls her fingers inside him, he actually, unbelievably, shouts and comes right into her hand. She strokes him through the aftershocks, waiting for him to recover, and when he doesn’t look like he’ll shatter under her eyes anymore, she gets up to go wash her hands. 

Usually she’d do this in gloves, but they’ve been getting harder and harder to find, another inconvenience of living in wartime. The irony of basic necessities being unavailable while she still gets expensive cosmetics for nothing is not lost on her. She takes the time to strip off her still wet underwear, then fills a glass with water, drinks half of it on the way back, before giving the rest to him. She sits down on the bed, and he drinks it quickly, then crawls halfway over her, pressing his face into her side. She tangles her fingers in his hair and they stay like that for a blissful moment, until his hot breath against her waist turns into wet kisses and she remembers how ridiculously turned on by all this she is.

“So, wanna go down on me while we wait?” 

He doesn’t even answer, just lifts one of her legs to slip under it, pressing his face against her, breathing her in for a second, before getting right to it, messy, fast licks making her eyes close and her head fall back immediately. He’s always been like that, even on their first night together he threw himself at her with all that desperation and single minded focus, and it isn’t long until she’s gasping, hips jumping, her hands pulling at his hair to guide him right where she needs him. He ramps up the intensity even more, sucking hard on her clit, pressing two fingers into her, smooth metal sliding on slick skin, wrenching an orgasm out of her. He doesn’t stop, just slows down a bit, building her right back up to the next one, and it’s too much, and just right, and her legs twitch where they’re wrapped around his shoulders, her heels rubbing against the ridges of his spine to ground herself, because it feels like she might lose touch with reality completely if she doesn’t. He brings her to the very edge in minutes, then suddenly pulls back, and she cries out at the loss, but he’s back already, pressing the toy into her, pinching her clit with the force to counterbalance the just this side off too much stretch, and she falls again. 

When she opens her eyes, he’s got his lips wrapped around the tip of the toy, a playful expression on his face, and he’s rocking it inside her with gentle movements of his jaw.

“You know, I never understood the appeal of that,” she says, pushing his hair back, “but you’re just so pretty, I think I get it now.” She thrusts up into his mouth, just a little, and his eyes flutter closed, a low groan deep in his throat sending barely noticeable vibrations through the silicone. She doesn’t miss the way his hips press down into the bed at the praise, so she drags him up to kiss him.

“Ready?” she asks, against his lips, and he nods.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks, popping the lube open to slick her up, and she guides him to lay down on his side, pressing in close behind him, running a soothing hand down his shoulder.

“Just relax,” she says, pushing slowly in when he does. She stays like that, barely inside, letting him adjust, until he pushes his hips back impatiently, and she smiles against his shoulder, starting to move deeper in with slow thrusts. This maybe isn’t the best position, with how much taller he is, but when she finally bottoms out she loves how closely they’re pressed together along the entire length of their bodies. She can’t quite reach his neck, so she presses open-mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades instead, his hair tickling her forehead. She stops again, because everything suggests this won’t be the last time they do this, and she’ll get her chance to go fast and rough. For now she wants to be gentle, loving, like she knows he needs her to be. 

He doesn’t know, apparently, because he whines, and begs, again, “Padme move, please.”

So she does, still slow, a deep grind that has him pushing back against her, grabbing her ass to pull her closer. She focuses on the slow rock of the toy inside her, gasping when it presses against the underside of her clit each time she pulls back, just as he does whenever she moves forward. She gets lost in her own pleasure then, pulling back sharply to feel the toy tugging inside her, rubbing against her clit, still wet and sensitive from earlier, then pushing back in slowly on the exhale. She rarely managed to come from just this, the pressure on her clit not precise enough, too focused on not letting the toy slip out of her, but with the warm press of his back against her squished breasts, with the lovely, breathy sounds he lets out whenever she hits his prostate she’s almost there in no time. She squeezes her hand between them to press the toy flush against her, and with a few sharp grinds of her hips, she’s gone, biting down on his shoulder to muffle her moan.

“Did you just…?” he trails off.

“Yeah,” she answers, and he turns his head awkwardly to kiss her. The angle is all wrong, but the intent has her snapping her hips forward, her hand moving to wrap around his cock, pulling in time with her thrusts. The overstimulation on her still clenching walls is just shy of too much, but that doesn’t matter when he matches her move for move eagerly, kissing somewhere between her cheek and her lips, groaning into her mouth when she twists her wrist and he spills. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the bulk of this wine drunk in a bathtub, and I feel like it shows, but in a good way I hope.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://obimanletkenobi.tumblr.com/) under the same username


End file.
